Lucky Braverman
Lucky is a member of the Lochshore Hero Agency, disguised as Lochshore insurance. He is a hero that goes by the name Impulse. He later on becomes the father to Raelynn Braverman his daughter. Biography - Early Life Lucky is from Hudan village, in the Outskirts. Lucky was left outside of a orphanage when he was only an infant. He has been traded from foster home to foster home his entire childhood. Lucky grew up in a very poor town, where fostering kids for money wasn't uncommon. Sadly, there were many orphaned/unwanted children, and many greedy unkind adults that offered to foster. When he was very young, he would dream of his biological mother coming for him, realizing one day that leaving him was an accident. He made up stories that he was torn from her arms, or that she had passed away, always telling himself that she loved him and didn't give him up by choice. As he grew older he started to give up on his fantasies, he grew angry at his situation. His first foster father was abusive, and his foster mother hated him because of his attitude. Lucky's powers were wild and no one was even in his life long enough to try to train him, let alone even cared to. Lucky had a close friend that he grew up with since birth. They were at the same orphanage. And she was also in his first two foster homes with him. She had always been there, tending to his wounds, tucking him into bed, making sure he ate. She dreamed of being a mother herself and swore she'd never give up her children. She was older than Lucky, but they enjoyed each other's company. She taught him a lot about girls and things. When Lucky was 10, the girl passed away after a tragic incident. Lucky struggled with her death, especially since she was the only constant and compassionate person in his life. He tried to remember the things she had told him. One of them being that he needed to learn to control his powers, "you're fortunate to have a good one" she spoke of his abilities, "if you learn to use it properly then you can protect yourself and maybe get out of this awful place." He practiced constantly to learn the ins-and-outs of his abilities. He became addicted to his powers, getting to point of using them all the time. They saved him countless times: from drunken foster parents, from bullies. As he got older he grew very fond of women as a whole. Girls had always been the ones to lift his spirits. By flirting with them the girls seemed to gain something as well, whether it was confidence or simply some attention, it was worth it. He enjoyed making them smile. And he enjoyed even the slightest bit of admiration they offered. At 14, Lucky ran away from the foster family he had been stuck with the past three years. He hitchhiked for days, wanting to get as far as possible, some presume he was running from something he had done. Other people think he was running from someone. Lucky is almost 22 when he is recruited by Lochshore (not an uncommon age for people that never went to hero school to be discovered, sometimes they are even older). Lucky had helped out in a city that was hit by a powerful hurricane and was suffering terrible destruction as a result. He travelled around the city, nullifying live wires that had been broken and submerged in the flooding, and powering safehouses with his own energy. Lochshore had gotten word, and sent an agent and several heroes out to the scene. Year 2Ø58∆ By this time, Lucky has already been working at Lochshore for four years. Physical Appearance Lucky is quite handsome, according to many women. He has long blonde hair and light green eyes. He has a lean body, his job keeping him in shape. Personality and Traits Lucky is incredibly flirtatious; it is difficult to tell whether he simply finds every woman attractive or just enjoys the game. Lucky is known to be openly touchy with people, oftentimes overstepping the personal boundaries of others. Women tend to fall for him easily due to his looks and obvious advances. He finds fights thrilling, combat being one of the benefits of the job in his opinion. Though he can enjoy more slow-paced missions as long as there is someone to tease around. Lucky pretty much always has a sort of mischievous smirk, reflecting the thoughts within. Lucky hates being alone and deeply delights in the company of others. He describes himself as a gentlemen, just a bold one. He is very talkative though usually holds a calm demeanor. When it comes to battles he seems to become more loud and eccentric. Some people view him as a bit crazy, since he tends to go overboard with his abilities. He is one of the most destructive members of the agency, getting them in trouble many times. He loves his powers and has been known to let out a menacing laugh when he runs wild. Lucky involves himself in other people's business and takes pleasure in doing so. He pokes fun at his friends though he actually means well, viewing them all as his family. He is very private about his past, always putting on a fake smile and saying "my childhood was great, exactly what you'd expect" to anyone that asks. Relationships Family Lucky's family background is currently a mystery. *Realynn Nemah-Braverman Magical Abilities and Skills Electricity Manipulation: He can create, shape, and manipulate electricity. Electricity is a form of energy resulting from the movement of charges particles:electrons/protons. Allowing control over electric fields and all charge carriers of ions, electrons, positrons and protons, electronics and electromagnetic forces. *Conduct heat and charge objects with electricity *Manipulate properties of electricity *Charge particle manipulation *Electric construct-create things out of pure electricity *Electric generation *Electroreception - sense electrical stimuli Gallery christopher-mason-18757.jpg e28f0c7edacc8b5d1c56c26ebcce4d86--hot-men-hot-guys.jpg Lucky.jpg tumblr_olwcjp8FOv1sn2qv7o1_500.png large-3.jpg b9edf4bf38a966f05067684bbc506125--blonde-male-models-wilhelmina-models.jpg fbb31cd39e0e8de7c60ba0d30c21adce--christopher-mason-blond-men.jpg Christopher-Mason-08.jpg chrismason11.jpg DBV9d9HUIAAGWn4.jpg appealing-hair-inspiration-with-25-trending-mens-long-haircuts-ideas-on-pinterest-men.jpg largecx.jpg tumblr_o0housEvWK1ujyvhao1_640.jpg|Sleepover? Hot-Christopher-Mason-Pictures-1.png.jpeg Christopher030-600x750.jpg Hot-Christopher-Mason-Pictures.png.jpeg Unknownd.jpeg imagescxcx.jpeg christopher-mason_1024x1024.jpg d96c95f8131fdcbbed51c8ee3c56145f.jpg C0Y22kSVIAA-nsT.jpg tumblr_o1d2axGLxY1ujyvhao1_1280.jpg tumblr_o7gcwdqa8l1v2geylo2_500.jpg cm_03-1.jpg 0a5a8b085828015cc6e45dd306ea92ea.jpg cm_04-1.jpg|Choices to make 4650c7382fd84b8ff81231c191efb351.jpg Chrismason18.jpg Christopher-Mason-3.jpg christopher-mason-sexy-instagram-photos-14.png.jpeg Christopher-mason-instagram-15-527x560.png e05cc120dfca09f11bf27d1495963380.png chrismason10.jpg tumblr_o1xhpzuc5m1ujyvhao1_1280.jpg Fashionisto-Exclusive-Christopher-Mason-004.jpg 711996a246b4819c9db3651d7b5c7126.jpg cm_09-1.jpg 5a3b137bd79d9b20b25b86b399bcc7dd--book-people-leather-design.jpg 76a363fbb3d8c6e55f9171fe967de50f.jpg 6457dcde6cac1aa4fe81b1cf21ab86e4--chris-brown-beards.jpg 41462b843882a220405bb57b0f0537ac.jpg 43345232_730832720588565_2003175650252292096_n.jpg 44433614_285509418737064_1921770449784314395_n.jpg 50099281_2210100632380254_855849827887608505_n.jpg 51543540_249524005968502_122020029940666269_n.jpg 51616851_559301227884172_3950500888982136319_n.jpg 52286686_2791121917779095_5451041443315946033_n.jpg a8a8fcdc908742a3368c2b632416138c--teen-swag-down-jackets.jpg ChristopherM020-600x750.jpg 5f9cefe260078c18ecea5bff4cb970ea.jpg 66b09263d0c68e379b525e578b046070-1.jpg 66b09263d0c68e379b525e578b046070-2.jpg 66b09263d0c68e379b525e578b046070.jpg 88e7e1a6b3513f661ddac84064dd60ad.jpg 3671efd4675a69b10187d8e8be7cffd2.jpg ff524314dc7d6db000f77d2db8fc20a1.jpg 622880_10100531676188696_963945267_o.jpg Christopher-mason-instagram-11-448x560.png Christopher-mason-instagram-25-474x560.png Christopher-Mason-P.jpg Christopher-mason-pic.png.jpg Img-thingMaddox.jpg Largemad.jpg Mgid-arc-content-mtv.it-0f4ce282-b2ee-44bb-be50-30486ac1b2ab.jpg 653cf3189163dfd849e3e9d4b27ab133.jpg 704167-500w.jpg 1136703-highres.jpeg a66573d76feadb63947bfad748b57079.jpg christopher-mason-wilhelmina_1024x1024.jpg 410ea6ec979859dcee503c624cb4af83.jpg who-is-christopher-mason-meet-selena-gomezs-video-guy-20.jpg tumblr_o2swubt6ob1ujyvhao1_1280.jpg 1137476-highres.jpeg luck.jpg tumblr_om7zo3otnS1v2geylo1_640.jpg 45f04fa6b93aa30a226b16ebdf0f6fc4.jpg 57398780_1189381981223619_9167714567925985814_n.jpg 62532168_314174852859904_1043448524755234498_n.jpg 65183744_458433804957891_1129094871157762637_n.jpg Unknownhj.jpeg e55806f9617564f7e419793128083125.jpg fe3f27a4b7ab5c4b6cc9df602fc60efb.png 633full-christopher-mason.jpg braves.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lochshore Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Homo Superior Category:Homeboys